


Warmth

by HybridComplex



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blood, Emetophilia, Gore, M/M, Vivisection, Vomit, hybrid is really gross okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridComplex/pseuds/HybridComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

It was strange, feeling Tony inside of him in this way. The split of his belly was still oozing blood, slower and slower as the minutes dragged by, the edges of his flesh flayed from the excited tremble of Tony’s hand. That same hand was in him now, fingers dancing along the edge of his liver, trailing a path to his stomach. He closed his eyes, the twitch of his spine at the feel of Tony’s palm pressing down making his hips roll.

Tony’s fingers curled then, squeezing along the bottom swell, sending a rush of acid into Bruce’s throat. He turned his head, the sour tingle along his tongue prompting the clench of his fingers in the blanket shielding his backside from the cold of the steel table. When he opened his eyes, Tony was grinning, eyes a little bit manic and still awed. At the sight of Bruce’s insides laid bare, at their warmth, their movement.

At the fact that Bruce was letting him do this, _wanted_ him to do this. _Enjoyed_ it.

Tony’s breath was pulled forcibly from his lungs on the next squeeze as he felt it tighten, clench, _rise_ , and then Bruce was leaning over the side of the table. The sound of his retching wasn’t enough to distract Tony from his open abdomen, watching as his organs shifted with the pulses of vomit leaving his stomach and splashing over the floor.

He couldn’t help the excitement trembling over his shoulders and down his arms as Bruce laid back again, wiping vomit from his lips with the back of his hand.

_He was still hard._

**Author's Note:**

> i am the most disgusting person, i know
> 
> if you want more of my gross, i made a [blog](http://hybridisgross.tumblr.com/)


End file.
